Turtle-ducks and flaming fluff
by TheMysticSkittle
Summary: A one-shot dump for zutara fics! "The rhythm they set was the crashing of the waves against the cliff face, the roaring fire in winter. Every place his lips brushed burned in a searing height of pleasure. And in the soft glow of a dying fire everything changed."


**helloooooo you bitter zutara fans! I am the mystic skittle! So this is the first story in this zutara one shot and Drabble dump. In How dull the starlight, Zuko and Katara have a secretive no strings attached friends with benefits kind of relationship, of course that's only because they think that their feelings for eachother aren't mutual... Just a kind of thingymopoper that I wrote to avoid studying for exams!**

How dull the starlight

They always waited until the others were asleep, sneaking away to the closest secluded area they could find. Their behaviour was not what was expected of them, her soft kisses not meant for him, his tight and secretive embrace not regal. But the lovers couldn't care less, after nightfall, the two would seek comfort in each other's bodies, separating just before the dawn could reveal their passion to those who blindly chased them. Neither spoke what was cradled in their hearts, with the day to day danger of wartime always lurking near them, how could they. On ember island, they met in small coves. The first to arrive would feel doubt, would this be the night their senses reappeared? Had they danced the last dance? Then cobalt would meet gold, and the two were to entangled in each other's arms to feel the darkness closing in. After the play, a new element was found in their meetings, laughter. If the others only knew how close the actors had come to the truth.

These meetings had started the night they returned from finding her mother's killer. In that small cave, she had let her tears overcome her, and he held her as she cried. Resting his forehead against hers, he was taken by surprise as his body tugged forward on its own. His very blood was pulling him towards her, crashing his lips against hers in a desperate and clumsy attempt to keep out the cold. She gave up her control over him when he fought it and whispered the one word it took to break him. "Please." Before a second had passed, a warm body covered her own. Hands roamed, teeth grazed, eyes burned with an intensity unmatched by stars. Clothing was pulled away, bodies aligned and became one. The rhythm they set was the crashing of the waves against the cliff face, the roaring fire in winter. Every place his lips brushed burned in a searing height of pleasure. And in the soft glow of a dying fire everything changed.

Now was the last night, perhaps the last chance to admit that what they felt was so much more than lust. But neither spoke. They rode together to the cave of the two lovers, and lost themselves in the night, willing their bodies to carry them away, hoping that these hours were not their last. As they left the tunnels, she grabbed his robes and pulled his lips to hers. This kiss was different from the rest, this was a promise.

He protected her without a thought, as if throwing himself in the path of destruction was his destiny. Her eyes reflected a brilliant flash of blue white light, only for a split second. Then without warning, he was there, and her beloved's name was ripped from her heart and screamed across the battlefield. She kept fighting, holding onto hope like a dying woman. Before long, the battle was won, and she knelt over her lover's barely breathing form. As she pressed healing hands to his wounds, her tears were barely kept at bay. All the chances they had missed, the words unspoken, the useless secrets. What was the point to all of it if, in the end, they were alone. But she wouldn't, and couldn't let that happen.

Pure untainted joy surged through her veins when his molten eyes met hers. "Thank you Katara." Her tears finally fell as she answered. "I think I'm the one that should be thanking you!" She wound her arms tightly around his neck and they shared the most passionate kiss that any two people could share. They were interrupted by his sisters final descent into madness.

Later, they would exchange confessions of love, and much later, vows of love. They would receive varying reactions from the rest of the gaang, approval from Sokka, excitement from Suki, grudging acceptance from Aang, and a bone crushing hug from Toph ( who they had just unknowingly made a very wealthy woman). So I'll tell you again why theirs is a love that out shines the stars, theirs the rare love of the sun and the moon.


End file.
